A Spell is Cast
by PseudonymChick
Summary: Chapter One up. Piper casts a spell in the end of the first season, which changes life for the Charmed Ones. Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or anything from it.
1. Prologue

_A/N: New story being started by me, but I'll still finish my other. Don't worry.  
The story starts at the end of season one. Piper casts a dangerous spell.  
  
_**A Spell is Cast  
  
Prologue  
  
**Piper huffed up the stairs. No more. No more magic, no more witches, and certainly no more demons. Piper didn't like the idea when it first started and she didn't like it now.  
  
She flipped angrily through the book of shadows. She had seen the spell weeks ago when she was thinking of they, her sisters, Prue and Phoebe, and her, had gotten into this mess. She knew how it started, of course. Phoebe, on that fateful night, read the spell starting it all. And Phoebe had eagerly accepted the powers and responsibility, throwing caution into the wind as usual - not thinking of consequences. Prue had rebelled against it and got quite angry at their youngest sister, but... Piper saw that flicker of excitement when she used her telekinesis, saw how excited and good she felt with the power. But Piper? Piper had been reluctantly dragged into the situation with her sisters. The only upside of the entire situation that Piper saw was that she couldn't hurt others with her powers, like Prue had the power to, and she couldn't get hurt by her powers, as Phoebe did every time she had a premonition.  
  
The upside did not outweigh the downsides. Demons were one. Phoebe had almost gotten killed tonight, a demon almost piercing her heart. And Prue got seriously injured in the process of saving her. That's when Piper decided enough was enough. Prue would be angry at her if she was found, trying to convince Piper that she was fine and that they had to kill the demons of the world. Phoebe would be upset and a bit angry, but Piper wasn't afraid of Phoebe finding her. The youngest Halliwell sister had gone to bed early, shaky, and was now sleeping soundly.  
  
Piper smiled as she ran her fingers over the page. _To change a destiny_, it read in flourishing gold letters. Piper murmured to herself.  
  
_Destiny that should not be  
Return it to the ones  
Who see  
Return it to the mists of time  
To be carried on  
To another time  
  
_Piper frowned as she felt nothing. Maybe it is a power of three spell, she said to herself, before it all went to black.


	2. Chapter One

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! I'm very happy because I have two stories on ff.net! (Quests of Many and this one, A Spell is Cast).... Anyway.... on with the show!  
  
_**A Spell is Cast  
**  
**Chapter One**  
  
Piper watched as memories, all happy went rushing by. This is all the work being undone because of your spell, a voice boomed, admonishing her.  
  
Piper saw Phoebe and Prue becoming friends, closer then they had ever been before. She saw Prue fall in love with her childhood sweetheart, Andy. She witnessed herself get married to a blonde haired man, who she instinctively knew to be a whitelighter named Leo. She saw innocents being saved in droves. Phoebe went back to college, earning the degree that she had abandoned long ago for New York. She saw her baby sister fall in love, with someone who Piper knew was a demon named Cole. The knowledge overwhelmed her and she immediately felt betrayed. Her sister had fallen in love with the demon Belthazor. But she saw the demon redeemed, with the loving help of Phoebe, and cross to the side of good. She saw a new sister enter their lives, Paige. And, best of all, Piper saw herself with a baby boy, Wyatt, in her arms.  
  
That's when Piper landed at the foot of the stairs near the attic.   
  
Phoebe whispered fiercely, turning the corner. What are you doing up here?  
  
Piper asked confused. Phoebe nodded strangely. Piper noticed a change in her sister. Phoebe's eyes darted back and forth, never resting on something for too long. Phoebe slumped her shoulders a bit, that constantly smug and challenging look having left her. I was trying to open the attic.  
  
Well stop. Prue is looking for you, she said, creeping quickly away.  
  
Piper rubbed her head. There you are! Prue said, climbing up the stairs.   
  
Piper shrugged. Yeah. Me.  
  
I want to know what I should wear tonight on my date with Roger, she said, frowning.   
  
Piper coughed.   
  
Prue nodded. I know. You said that I shouldn't get back together with him, but, she shrugged. I'm never going find a guy and he's available. Plus he's got some cash and I want to get to the top of this business. I figure having him - at least as a boyfriend - will be good for my position. She straightened herself up. I'm just using him. Once I get to the top... he's gone.  
  
What about Andy? Piper shouted.  
  
What about him? Prue asked. You OK?  
  
Piper nodded.   
  
Prue rolled her eyes. Whatever. I'll be home at ten or so. If I'm not home by then don't wait up.  
  
Piper nodded and walked downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
_A/N: That's all I'm writing for now. I'll write more soon! (And for anyone who reads Quests of Many... I'm adding onto that soon too)_


End file.
